


Reunion

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanart, Monthly Super Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: It's been far too long since they've seen each other- tasted, in Terezi's case. Mikuni is more than happy to indulge her.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the February challenge at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_You got a look in your eyes_  
_I knew you in a past life_  
_One glance and the avalanche drops_  
_One look and my heartbeat stops_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Avalanche_ by Walk The Moon.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171433375076)


End file.
